


Еще немного об оральной фиксации

by Kleine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine





	Еще немного об оральной фиксации

Кюхен ни за что не согласится с тысячами фанаток, восторженно визжащих о неземной привлекательности Ынхека, невероятной сексапильности Ынхека или каких-либо иных его неоспоримых достоинствах. Слишком широкая улыбка, открывающая верхнюю десну, чересчур аляповатые наряды, от которых и у нормальных людей невольно разовьется склонность к эпилептическим припадкам, полное отсутствие чувства меры, истеричная эксцентричность, повышенная болтливость и крайняя неусидчивость во всем, что хоть на шаг отступает от темы танцев. Ни свеженакачанный пресс, ни пластичная грация и уж тем более ни головной убор страдающего метросексуальностью в запущенной стадии летчика-испытателя ситуацию не меняют.

Ынхек не кажется Кюхену похожим на печальную/веселую - в зависимости от состояния духа - обезьянку. Он похож на Ынхека, и говорить здесь не о чем.  
Неординарность мышления? Боже упаси.  
Сексуальная походка? Ни за что на свете.  
Завораживающая линия нижней челюсти? О чем вы?

Нерасторопный и наивный, Ынхек даже в сухую солнечную погоду, выйдя в белом костюме, непременно умудрится наступить в единственную во всем городе лужу, забрызгав себя и окружающих, имевших несчастье оказаться в зоне поражения. Кроме того, он постоянно тащит в рот не предназначенные для этого предметы: карандаши и авторучки, пластмассовые палочки для кофе, антенны телефонов и собственные пальцы, с которых отгрызает нежную кожицу вокруг ногтей.

Кюхена это приводит в бешенство. Не то, чтобы у него имелся пунктик насчет безукоризненного маникюра (хотя нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы пользоваться маркером, испещренным многочисленными следами зубов). В мире почти семь миллиардов людей и у каждого есть рот; если не считать несчастных уродцев, сформировавшихся под воздействием радиоактивного облучения и вмешательства прочих мутагенных факторов (впрочем, нельзя забывать о сиамских близнецах - считать ли их одним человеком или все-таки за двоих?). При всем земном многообразии, Кюхен хочет именно этот конкретный рот (в котором радостно резвятся кишащие на бумажных денежных купюрах болезнетворные бактерии - исключительно потому, что его обладатель не в состоянии взять себя в руки и совладать с оральной фиксацией).

\--

Донхэ собирается в Таиланд, а значит весь этаж с раннего утра стоит на ушах. Шивон, приглашенный вместе с ним, уложил чемодан еще предыдущим вечером и теперь с умиротворенным видом читает Библию и пьет кофе. Даже оттопыренный большой палец его ноги вопиет о скрытом внутреннем достоинстве и аристократической элегантной мужественности.

\- Где моя пижама? - орет Донхэ, нарезая круги по гостиной. - На секунду отвернулся! Кто уже успел напялить ее на свой зад?

\- Шиндон? - доброжелательно подсказывает Кюхен, не без удовольствия наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед его глазами Драмой.

Сидящий на диване Хичоль, недовольно подпиливающий ноготь, радостно фыркает. Подоспевший Шиндон весьма правдоподобно изображает застрявший в дверном проеме предмет мебели. Довольно крупный предмет. Ынхек с зубной щеткой в руке налетает на него на полном ходу.

\- Донхэ! Твоя... - только и успевает воскликнуть он, прежде чем воздух оказывается выбит из его легких мощным локтем. Огромный комок розовой жвачки, из которой он все утро выдувал пузыри, вылетает изо рта. Реук в ужасе взирает на то, как Ынхек корчится на полу. Склонившийся над ним Сонмин ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.

\- Не огорчайся, - утешает он, кивая на жвачку, - найдешь себе другую, - и, выхватив многострадальную щетку, вручает ее Донхэ. - Бессердечный, - с укоризной добавляет он. - Уедешь, а нам страдать.

Донхэ озадаченно морщит лоб.

\- Не тупи, - подхватывает Хичоль, - ты свалишь, заберешь с собой вашу единственную общую щетку, вонючка-Ынхек перестанет умываться, и уже через три дня мы все умрем от его зловонного дыхания.

Ынхек возмущенно кашляет. Донхэ открывает рот. Реук негромко хихикает.

\- Можно потише? - уточняет Шивон, поднимая брови, и величественным жестом обводит рукой гостиную.

Кюхен хмыкает в свою тарелку.

\--

Раскрасневшаяся помощница стилиста недовольно поджимает губы. Ынхек беспомощно рассматривает себя со всех сторон.

\- Ну... да? Или что? Нет? Даже не знаю...

Он беспокоен и ищет одобрения, поглядывая за левое плечо - туда, где неизменно зависает неразлучный Донхэ. Который сейчас в двух часовых поясах от них.

\- Нормально, - успокаивающе замечает Кюхен, плечом опираясь о дверной косяк, и складывает руки на груди. Ынхек благодарно кивает, встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале. Зубы цепляются за короткий ноготь на безымянном пальце.

Шумно вздохнув, девушка-костюмер выходит из примерочной с кипой отвергнутой одежды.

\- Пальцы изо рта, - сдавленно командует Кюхен и удаляется следом с такой поспешностью, что почти наверняка создал на месте, где стоял, небольшую воздушную воронку.

\--

Опустив крышку унитаза и усевшись сверху, Кюхен прижимается лопатками к керамической прохладе бачка. За мутной стеной плексигласа видны очертания фигуры Ынхека, который, странное дело, по необъяснимой причине не исполняет очередной любимый хит. От высокой температуры на кафельных стенах блестит пленка конденсата, капли лениво сползают вниз. От влажности у Кюхена першит в горле. Монотонный шум воды мешает сосредоточиться - он никак не может придумать, что сказать, когда Ынхек выберется из узкой кабинки. Душ выключается слишком неожиданно, створка отъезжает в сторону. Кюхен опускает голову, слышит чавкающий звук, с которым босая ступня опускается на резиновый коврик и глухой вскрик, когда обнаруживается его присутствие.

Медленно поднимая глаза, он обозревает открывшийся вид на волосатые голени, полосатое полотенце, в которое Ынхек поспешно заворачивает собственную персону, мокрый живот, грудные мышцы, тонкую шею, не ощущая ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего трепетное волнение, мысленно поздравляя себя с гетеросексуальностью и пожимая самому себе руку. А потом он смотрит на лицо Ынхека и замечает торчащую изо рта белую палочку - придурок купался с чупа-чупсом. Кюхен зарывает пальцы в волосы, до боли оттягивая их со лба.

\- Как ты сюда попал? - изумленно спрашивает Ынхек.

\- Ты будешь в шоке, но через дверь.

\- А как же ты...

Вместо ответа Кюхен демонстрирует ключ.

\- Почаще оставляй его снаружи, - бурчит он.

Все еще не вынимая конфету изо рта, Ынхек нервно проводит языком по губам.

Издав яростный рык, Кюхен вылетает в коридор.

\--

Невеселый Ынхек весь вечер мусолит соломинку от коктейля, хотя стакан давно пуст. Сидящий напротив Кюхен медитирует на мельтешащие огни стробоскопа. На его правом плече прикорнул сонный Чжоу Ми. Сонмин, оккупировавший левый бок, воодушевленно размахивает руками, доказывая что-то скучающе озирающемуся по сторонам Хичолю.

Пользуясь моментом и полным отсутствием конкуренции, Есон отплясывает на танцполе невиданный замысловатый танец. Верный Реук топчется неподалеку.

В сотый раз вытащив из кармана телефон, Ынхек изучает дисплей. Голубоватые отблески подсвечивают его нос, кажущийся до смешного длинным в причудливой игре светотени.

Донхэ в отъезде уже вторую неделю и показатели уровня активности в общей квартире значительно снизились. Наверное, забыл зарядное или телефон сломался. Или попросту некогда.

Ынхек тяжело вздыхает, обводя взглядом зал. Тянет воздух через трубочку - скрежещущий звук пробивается сквозь музыкальный проигрыш. Итук что-то кричит ему в ухо, перегнувшись через спинку дивана. Ынхек пожимает плечами, проводит по трубочке языком, облизывает губы.

Говорят, если не можешь сопротивляться искушению - поддайся ему. Кюхен почти трезв и это не самая лучшая из его идей.

Он мог бы сказать что-нибудь сентиментальное в стиле Чжоу Ми, вроде: "Твои тощие мослы настолько очаровали меня, что я лишился покоя, не могу ни есть, ни спать". Но ведь это неправда. Это совсем не так.

Поэтому он стряхивает с себя голову Чжоу Ми и руку Сонмина, делает шаг в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на остальных, и, крепко ухватив ладонь Ынхека, тянет его за собой. На удивление, тот и не думает сопротивляться. Они вываливаются из клубной сутолоки, Кюхен кивает встрепенувшейся стайке бодигардов.

\- Поедем развеемся, - поясняет он, и добавляет, - дома.

\--

\- Кюхен, - говорит Ынхек, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. В прихожей темно, хоть глаз выколи. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Не знаю, - сокрушенно признается тот и зажигает боковой светильник.

Ынхек молчит, выжидающе поглядывая на дверь, словно торопится или кого-то ждет.

\- Наверное, я влюблен в твой рот? - вопросительно изрекает Кюхен и слышит тихий смешок.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу тебя... не смогу тебе отсосать? - просто говорит Ынхек, смотрит ему в глаза и закусывает губу. Черт бы его побрал. 

\- Почему? - недоумевает Кюхен. - То есть, в смысле, я тоже... в долгу не останусь.

\- Ты и вправду слепой, - вздыхает Ынхек и тянется к его ремню. - Видишь только себя.

Несмотря на музыкальный слух, Кюхен не уверен, верно ли интерпретирует интонации, потому что на долю секунды ему кажется, что он слышал жалость.

Руки Ынхека заботливо стягивают его джинсы с бельем, задирают повыше край свободной футболки, и Кюхен наконец может заняться тем, чем так давно и безнадежно болен: он трогает губы Ынхека, оттягивая нижнюю, проводит по сухой обветренной корочке, скользит во влажную глубину рта, касаясь языка; и антисанитария с гигиеной - последнее, что занимает его мысли в данный момент.

Ынхек осторожно прикусывает его пальцы, уверенно оборачивает свои вокруг его члена, слегка сжимая, ведет до самой головки и снова вниз в привычном, даже обыденном ритме, словно делал это для кого-то еще настолько часто, что выучил пошаговую инструкцию наизусть, способен воспроизвести порядок действий с закрытыми глазами.

Кюхен позволяет себе вздохнуть, глотая воздух, насильно проталкивая его в пересохшее горло, чувствуя, как он вскипает в легких, как волна жара расходится по телу, и кажется, что короткие волосы на затылке вот-вот самовоспламенятся - он почти уверен, что ощущает эфемерный запах дыма.

Время, как водится, останавливается, а потом раскручивается туго сжатой пружиной, словно нагоняя упущенные секунды - Кюхен прикусывает язык. Ынхек выпускает изо рта его пальцы. Затянувшаяся было ранка на его губе снова кровоточит. Переведя взгляд на его руку, Кюхен видит, как он сжимает кулак, словно пытаясь удержать ползущий по запястью белесый потек спермы.

\- Не забрызгался? - тихо спрашивает Ынхек, будто это важно. Будто это имеет значение.

Кюхен мотает головой и тянется за спущенными к лодыжкам брюками. Ынхек уходит в ванную, ступая совсем бесшумно - как если бы в пустой квартире спал кто-то, кого ему совсем не хотелось бы потревожить.

"Какая упрямая, жестокая верность", - думает Кюхен и эта мысль почти невыносима. А потом он вспоминает, что испытаний никогда не бывает сверх меры, а ровно столько, сколько можно вынести.

\--

Донхэ распахивает дверь и Ынхек тут же повисает у него на шее. Все начинают говорить одновременно, будто каждый только что вернулся как минимум из кругосветного путешествия. В гостиной поднимается такой шум, что даже когда Есона случайно роняют на пол, никто не обращает внимания.

Длинные худые руки обхватывают талию Кюхена, Чжоу Ми кладет голову ему на плечо.

\- Ты как, в порядке? - спрашивает он. В суматохе неясно, что он имеет в виду.

На свете так много разных слов, но Кюхен не может подобрать и двух, нужных именно сейчас.


End file.
